In general, at least one printed circuit board is equipped in an electronic device and circuit pattern, connection pad, driving chip electronically coupled to the connection pad, etc. are mounted on these printed circuit boards.
In general, a circuit board inspection apparatus is used to confirm if various elements as mentioned above are mounted or aligned properly.
In a conventional circuit board inspection apparatus, it is general to use single camera to capture image, but recently, two cameras are used to capture images to improve inspection speed and resolution.
However, in case of dividing a measurement object in two areas and capturing image with two cameras, credibility of measurement result may fall when exact combination of the two captured images is failed.
Therefore, it is requested an exact matching technology of captured images when a measurement object is split and at least two cameras are used two capture them.